


You’re a Good Man (Right?)

by miniwoozi



Series: jigyu ?? [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, NSFW, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shitty plot, Smut, badboy!Jihoon, goodboy!mingyu, gyuhoon, hello, i don't know how to tag, jigyu - Freeform, just normal smut tbh, mingyu wasn't even gay at first, now he is, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:32:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/pseuds/miniwoozi
Summary: Jihoon's a bad boy, but Mingyu thinks the opposite.  smut content





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miniwoozi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miniwoozi/gifts).



> (੭ˊ͈ ꒵ˋ͈)੭̸*✧⁺˚ i love jigyu ★≡≡＼（`△´＼）
> 
> bad boy! Jihoon and good boy! Mingyu + smut

 

**_I_ **

 

"You're a teacher's pet, Mingyu," Soonyoung mutters under his breath when Mingyu arrives to his seat, making Mingyu flinch.

"What the hell?" Mingyu retorts, glaring at Soonyoung, one of his douche bag friends. The other had a point, Mingyu would always follow the teacher's orders, specifically, Mr. Wonwoo; it makes the other think that Mingyu would actually get on his knees if the teacher tells him to do so. Well, actually, Mingyu hasn't done that, and he could actually be proud that he's friends with Mr. Wonwoo, but Soonyoung didn't know that.

 

"Whatever. I think you're gay on him, gross." Soonyoung rolls his eyes and Mingyu felt offended, as he would never do that, and he never felt any romantic feelings for the teacher.

Mingyu just sighed, because there's no way this douche friend would ever absorb what he might want to explain. So, he just sighs and hesitates, because he realized his friend is dense and just wants to push him emotionally to the teacher.

 

He just continued to listen to Mr. Wonwoo's babbling about literature, and he admits to himself that he is not interested with the lesson today.

He still took notes, because he's a good student..

"Hey, Mingyu," Mr. Wonwoo stretches out his arm, blocking the other from passing. Everyone else had gotten out of the room in a split second the bell rings. There he was, standing beside the teacher's desk.

 

"Yes?" Mingyu dropped the formalities as class hours were over, and like before mentioned, they are good friends.

"Sorry about your friend, I heard him douching on you, and―" Wonwoo explained, and Mingyu interrupts him.

"It's okay, no harm done."

Wonwoo nods, and looks at the folders messed up on his desk. "Go home. Just tell me if he's causing you trouble."

"umm, okay. Bye," Mingyu felt weird at the statement, he thought that Wonwoo felt responsible of Soonyoung, and it was weird. Soonyoung and Wonwoo weren't even close, but maybe Wonwoo was just being his kind self.

Mingyu stepped out of the room, with thoughts clouding his head. He went to his locker, and beside his own, he heard a human voice grunting.

 

He put his head beside the metal to hear, and the felt a hit through the metal.

"Ouch!" Mingyu touched the side of his face, which obviously got hit by whatever that thing is inside the locker.

"Wha, oh shit sorry. Please open the locker," he heard the voice inside, and well, he opened since he knew the password. The locker belonged to Soonyoung.

"Damn, thank you," a boy who looked younger than him emerged, wiping his bloodstained mouth with the back of his hand.

"You're wounded, do you need help?" Mingyu looked at the other's uniform, bloodstains on the white cloth.

"D-dunno, hm dizzy―" the stranger almost fell, but Mingyu caught him. The stranger was unconscious, and so he rushed the smaller to the school's hospital.

"I found him inside a locker," Mingyu carried the unconscious boy, saying to the nurse.

He lay down the boy on the bed, and he sat on one of the chairs outside the room, texting Soonyoung.

 

**_To: Soonyoung hyung_ **

_Why the hell was there someone inside your locker? He's wounded hyung!_

 

Mingyu always knew that Soonyoung is a douche bag, but there should be a reason why he'll do such a thing. Nevertheless, Mingyu thought that Soonyoung was being more than a douche then.

 

**_From: Soonyoung hyung_ **

_What? Oh, that, he's the one who wounded Seungcheol hyung, very badly._

 

Mingyu cursed silently, and like, _what the hell_. The boy was smaller than him, and looked harmless. He couldn't believe it. He cursed again, no idea what to do.

He stood up and decided to leave, because he didn't want to be accused of anything. The boy's friends might just kick his ass, and being Kim Mingyu, he didn't want that. It would ruin his reputation. His parents will kill him.

 

**_II_ **

 

"I can't believe it; you just almost killed someone, hyung." Mingyu muttered after they sat in a table in the cafeteria, having their small meeting.

 

"You just saved him, Mingyu," Soonyoung rolled his eyes and hit his fist lightly on the table.

 

"Hyungs, stop taking revenge. It just makes things worse," Mingyu pouted, he doesn't even know why he's still friends with them. Well, they were inseparable, from elementary days, they were good students, until the others got influenced by who knows who, then they transformed into douche bags, leaving Mingyu as their..what should they call him? Angel? Savior? Not good enough.

 

"You shouldn't butt in on our business, gyu." Seungcheol gave him a death stare, but Mingyu was used to it so he ignored it.

 

"I'm your friend, hyungs, and I don't want you getting into trouble." Mingyu rested his head on the table, sighing because he knows that he's peace talking with his hyungs, but the sense just won't be absorbed by them. No matter what.

 

"Mingyu, we've survived through all the trouble. Just keep your good boy _magic dust_ for yourself." Minghao said, with a serious look on his face.

Damn it.

"What if it gets worse?" Mingyu didn't give up. But in his hyungs, he just looked like an angel surrounded by fiery dead evil souls, metaphorically. Such a pity for Mingyu.

"You'll go to heaven, hyung. We stay here." Jun touches his hand, then lets go of it. Mingyu sighs, and realizes again that his peace talk didn't have an effect (again).

 

**_III_ **

 

Mingyu ignored his friends for a while, and instead hang out with Wonwoo even more.

He passes by the dance room, carrying Mr. Wonwoo's papers, and then peeks at the door for he found something familiar.

 

It was the boy he saved days ago, the one who Soonyoung and his friends beat up, dancing, still alive. Yep, Mingyu thought the boy is so harmless.

 

"Hey, creep," the boy says when the music stops.

"H-hey." Mingyu gulped, and then remembered that he had to send the papers to Wonwoo's room, so he continued to walk.

 

"Hmm. Why'd you leave?" the boy chased after him, the boy had blonde hair, and a small round face, that didn't make him look like a boy to wound his hyung, Seungcheol.

 

"Leave what?" Mingyu kept walking, nearing the teacher's room.

 

"You're peeking at me as I danced." the boy admitted, looking at his shoes. He had to slightly run to keep up with Mingyu's walking.

 

"You looked familiar to me," Mingyu said to him, then opened the teacher's door to his room and left the papers on the desk.

 

"Hm. You're a teacher's pet huh." the boy muttered, when Mingyu got out, thus earning a groan from the taller.

 

"I'm Mingyu." he replied, offended.

 

"Jihoon," the boy chuckled at Mingyu's serious face.

 

"Ah, do you remember when you were at the school hospital?" Mingyu suddenly brought up. He thought that this Jihoon guy didn't remember him then.

 

"I remembered waking up, why?" Jihoon nodded, and Mingyu just noticed the other's neck, that looked somehow attractive. It was attractive in a manly way, there were lines and the lump on his throat tried to show but barely did. What did Mingyu even think?

"I'm the one who.." Mingyu hesitated but said anyway. "..brought you there."

 

Jihoon stopped on his tracks that made Mingyu stop as well.

 

"W-what? I..woah, thank you." Jihoon scratched the side of his head, and blushed.

 

"It's fine, you forgot about it anyway," Mingyu chuckled at the blushing boy, then just shrugged.

 

"That's because you weren't there when I woke up." Jihoon hit him on the stomach effortlessly, which he didn't expect. It hurt a bit.

 

"Yes, because I didn't want my ass kicked by your friends." Mingyu admitted, and walked again.

 

"Oh? If they knew, they'd actually praise you and treat you to anything.." Jihoon put his index finger on the side of his chin, thinking. "They'd force you to be their friends."

 

"Really? But my friends think you're all bad boys." Mingyu confessed out of the blue. It did sent an important thought to the other.

"What? You're friends with Soonyoung, Seungcheol...?" Jihoon asks, thinking about the other names but can't remember.

 

Mingyu nodded, and Jihoon stared at him, wide eyed before he went off to run away.

Well, yep. Mingyu sighed, and then just decided to forget about that. The conversation he had with the other. He wasn't even supposed to talk to him, but as he did, he thought that Jihoon is nice, and again, looked harmless.

 

**_IV_ **

 

Mingyu avoided his friends because he felt excluded and ignored Jihoon too. They weren't friends to begin with, but sometimes the other tried to approach him, or so he thought, sending Mingyu to quicken his pace to avoid the smaller whenever he was walking by the hallways.

 

"Mingyu-ah, can you be here on the weekend?" Wonwoo asked him when he offered to help the teacher. Mingyu nodded and kept checking the papers of other students.

 

"Okay. Good, can you watch over in detention?"

 

"Sure." Mingyu just felt like..okay, a teacher's pet. Not being treated properly, he felt the teacher just used him, to get away from his own tasks. Mingyu didn't complain though, because Wonwoo is friend.

 

**_V_ **

 

Mingyu was busy in his papers and revising, and he finished it that Friday night.

His friends are probably out, chasing cats, uhm..wait, he had no idea. He never spent time with them after they started being shitty.

 

Mingyu just knew that they'd punch and shout at their enemies, or anyone, if they wanted to.

Then the thought hits him again, why is he even friends with them?

The thought was always there along with their good memories that keep Mingyu holding on to their friendship, even if it was like walking on a tightrope and anytime he would fall and die, or their friendship would end.

 

Mingyu enters the detention room, surprised to see a Jihoon being scolded by the teacher. Actually, it was Jihoon alone with no other person or whatever.

 

Wonwoo left the room, letting Mingyu take charge.

 

_Maybe they set me up for this._

 

"Hey, teacher's pet. Or should I call...toy." Jihoon glared at him, sat on a chair with his other leg on top of the armrest. Yes, Mingyu couldn’t argue with Jihoon on that, because that’s exactly how he felt, like a toy.

 

He wore a leather jacket and inside was a dirty yellow shirt, and black pants that really made Mingyu feel weird. Jihoon looks so good, oh my.

 

"Why are you avoiding me?" Jihoon begged, looking at him with curious eyes. He wanted to get out, before Jihoon tortures him with those stares. It’s weird that Jihoon just called him a toy then now begging for an answer. _Maybe this person has a mental illness_ , Mingyu thought.

"I'm not avoiding you," Mingyu denied, when it was obvious that he did. Jihoon wanted to be his friend, but Mingyu ignored him. Jihoon didn’t feel satisfied with his answer and wanted to say something, but didn’t argue.

 

Mingyu fiddled his hands on the Rubik’s cube he found on the cabinet. He figured out how to fix it, and stayed focus on that.

 

At the same time, Jihoon sang songs that Mingyu didn't know, but he sounded good. Mingyu's ears move animatedly when he's listening to the other sing.

Mingyu just sat there, as he did random things to distract himself from the Jihoon inside the room with him. He played his phone, read a book, and ate when Wonwoo gave them food. Just to ignore Jihoon.

The other did his best to stop himself from actually confronting Mingyu.

 

He banged on the desks, threw the books (and ended up fixing them anyway) and hit his head on the desk. He felt so frustrated, for being with Mingyu but not being able to talk to him. Mingyu was oblivious about what went on the other’s head, though. Mingyu just thought that Jihoon was going crazy, and he didn’t do a thing to stop Jihoon.

 

"Mingyu, fuck, stop being like that." Jihoon managed to let out as the silence pierced on them, wrapping them or even drowning them.

"Why are you so..emotionally constipated? Are u frustrated?" Mingyu’s brows furrowed and Jihoon walked closer to him.

Jihoon didn't answer; he just stepped closer to the other.

 

"What?" Mingyu looked at him, ready to hit him if Jihoon ever does anything. _Lie._ He isn't ready at all.

Jihoon crashed his lips on to the other, releasing the feelings of frustration. Mingyu’s eyes were open in shock, he pushed Jihoon away but damn, he felt weak at the moment.

 

"―shit." Mingyu muttered when Jihoon pulled away, yes, _shit_ , because shit. His head just raced as if many buttons were pressed at the same time, and he didn't know what to think or do.

 

Jihoon just remained silent, and then pulled Mingyu to kiss him again. This time, Mingyu kissed him back. Jihoon smiled as they kissed, and his hand found its way onto Mingyu’s crotch.

 

"Ahh," Mingyu moaned, and then Jihoon slid his tongue into Mingyu’s mouth, their tongues battling each other. Mingyu felt his guard burn; he felt so hot and just wanted Jihoon to take advantage of him.

 

Jihoon pulled away, leaving soft kisses on Mingyu's cheeks down to his neck. Mingyu let out soft moans as he strangled his fingers on Jihoon’s hair.

Jihoon stopped when he heard footsteps nearing the room, and rushed to sit on his chair.

Wonwoo opened the door and peeked on them as they both looked at the teacher.

 

"Jihoon, you could go now," Wonwoo said, glancing at the time.

Jihoon pulled the taller with him without saying a word, and Mingyu bid goodbye to his teacher. Wonwoo just winked at him then they left the school building.

 

**_VI_ **

 

"Uhm, are you sure about this?" Mingyu asked the older as the taller struggled to unlock the door to his place.

 

"Of course I am," Jihoon bit his own lip and nodded, his chin up high with confidence.

 

"Whatever you say," Mingyu let him in, locking the door knob when they got inside.

 

"So.. This is where u stay." Jihoon’s eyes scanned the place, looking at Mingyu’s things.

 

Mingyu headed to the bedroom with him pulling along Jihoon. He somehow threw Jihoon on the bed and he followed, starting to kiss the older.

 

Jihoon's stomach felt so full, so many things flew inside and he knew this is where he wanted to be days ago (in Mingyu’s bed, kissing him), even if he denies it.

 

Mingyu smiles against his lips, playing with Jihoon’s hair in the process. Jihoon opens his mouth, causing Mingyu to feel weird (but good at the same time.) Their making out session was heated and Mingyu already played w Jihoon's belt, his sex instinct taking over him, excited to remove the fabric that blocked Mingyu from seeing the other’s skin.

They pull away for a moment and Jihoon lifts up Mingyu’s shirt off as Mingyu helps him take off his pants.

 

"Damn, Mingyu-ah," Jihoon pulled his head onto his, kissing him again with excitement and lust on his eyes. "I didn't know you could be like this."

 

"I didn't know either," Mingyu admitted, this time, he left trails of kisses on Jihoon’s neck, and managed to remove the elder’s leather jacket. Mingyu felt bliss; Jihoon looked so good after Mingyu took off his shirt. Jihoon chuckled at him once, again giving Mingyu the thought that _Jihoon is completely harmless._

 

Mingyu stayed on top of Jihoon, left a peck on his lips, then his neck, up to Jihoon’s stomach. Jihoon felt comfort from the warmth, a soft moan escaping his mouth.

 

Honestly, Mingyu had no idea what to do. So instead, he pulled down his pants off, leaving himself only on his underwear, and then removed Jihoon's boxers. Mingyu went up again, kissing Jihoon softly and Jihoon touched Mingyu’s chest, feeling warm all over.

**_VII_ **

 

Mingyu played w Jihoon’s cock, thumbing the tip and slowly wrapping his hand over it, moving up and then down. Jihoon pulls at the younger's hair, "ngh―Mingyu-ah...”

 

Mingyu knelt on his knees as Jihoon stood up, so Mingyu could give him more pleasure. Mingyu stroked the tip with his thumb, and looking Jihoon straight in the eye, licks the tip with his own tongue, and letting Jihoon’s length into his mouth.

 

"Agh! Fu―ck." Jihoon thrusts in Mingyu’s mouth, pulling the younger’s hair violently.

 

Mingyu repeated on his act, teasing the other, and then taking his cock on his wet mouth, his head bobbing up and down as he sucked. He didn't avoid eye contact with Jihoon.

"hmmhm.." Mingyu hums against Jihoon's cock, the older felt so comfortably weak and so good, euphoria clouding his head. "Oh my―Mingyu."

 

It didn't take long that Jihoon was close to coming, with Jihoon cock still in his mouth, he bobbed his head up and down, slowly and getting faster. Jihoon moans out his name, followed with soft, weak mewls. His mouth forms an 'o' shape, and "nngh.. Mingyu ah.. I’m c-coming."

 

Mingyu kept up, not going slower, licking the cock in his mouth. Jihoon thrusts in his mouth and his head jerks up, then cries of " _Mingyu, fuck, ah, Mingyu_ " followed with warm liquid blowing out of his dick and into Mingyu's mouth.

 

Jihoon pants heavily, Mingyu releasing his cock and swallowing the come, for the first time in his life.

The older collapses on the bed, and gives Mingyu a seductive gaze. Mingyu cuddled next to him, he smelled Jihoon's scent and felt his warmth.

 

"Gyu-ah..I know this is sudden," Jihoon sat up, Mingyu following after him. "B-but c-can you..M-make love to me?"

 

 _Make love?_ But they weren't even anything in the first place.

"What do you mean?" Mingyu asks, he wasn't gay after all _(but now he is)_ and has no idea what Jihoon was talking about.

"I-I m-mean.." Jihoon touched his own shoulder, feeling a bit cold from the lack of contact. "F-fuck.. me."

 

Mingyu mentally slapped himself, yet still remained oblivious (and curious). "How do I do that?"

 

"You..my.. ass." Jihoon blushed, finally...being so honest, and patient to Mingyu, since the younger doesn't know anything. It's actually their first time to even have a proper conversation; it was weird that it had to be like this.

 

"Oh."

 

Then because of the silence, Jihoon kisses Mingyu, passionately this time. Mingyu felt Jihoon longing for him and Jihoon teased him by grabbing at his crotch while they kissed.

 

Mingyu moaned against his mouth, and he took advantage as he slips his tongue, fighting against Mingyu’s, tasting each other, warm and wet.

 

They both pull away when they couldn't breathe, and Jihoon successfully pushes Mingyu down on the bed. Jihoon sucks on his neck softly, where the marks wouldn't be seen. Jihoon motions, telling the other to flip over and the older bends over his back as Mingyu looks for the lube in Jihoon's jacket.

 

Mingyu spreads over Jihoon's legs even wider, putting lube on his fingers. He inserts a fraction of his middle finger inside Jihoon's asshole, causing Jihoon to wail, and slowly thrusts his finger inside.

 

Jihoon lets out a whimper, the pain obvious on his expression.

 

"Y-you okay?" Mingyu stutters out, his free hand slightly caressing his own cock, already hard.

"Y-yes," Jihoon moans again when Mingyu thrusts his fingers. The younger steadies Jihoon and pulls his finger in and out, the rhythm going faster and deeper, the heat radiating from them inside Mingyu’s room.

Mingyu adds another finger, and stretching the older. Jihoon's breath hitched, and struggled to keep his legs up.

 

Jihoon's moans became louder, obviously turning Mingyu on. His fingers neared Jihoon's sensitive spot, making Jihoon move his hips to satisfy his burning lust.

 

"Mingyu―ahhnm.." Jihoon felt the pleasure flow all over him as he came. His legs collapsed, and he lay on the bed. Mingyu turned him over, pressing a rough kiss on his luscious lips.

 

"Fu-fuck me, Mingyu―" Jihoon mutters when Mingyu pulls away from the kiss, panting heavily.

 

Mingyu slathered lube over his cock, excitement and heat obvious on his face and body. He stretched Jihoon’s hole before pushing the tip of his cock inside. Jihoon lets out a stifled moan, his eyes going tightly shut.

 

He moaned out Mingyu’s name, his muscles tightening around the other's cock. Mingyu pushed and pulled out, stifling his moan as his head bobbed up, and enters Jihoon again. He thrusts softly, slowly, careful not to hurt Jihoon.

 

"Aah..Mingyu, fuck," Jihoon held on to the headboard, not failing to turn the other on, Mingyu’s thrusts sending him insane.

 

Mingyu's rhythm went progressing over time, hearing moans from Jihoon’s mouth that kept him thrusting harder and faster.

 

"Aah, I'm coming―," Jihoon manages to let out in between moans, Mingyu growled because he's close, too. He gripped on Jihoon's hips and thrusts mercilessly, making Jihoon feel weak, legs trembling, and toes curling.

 

"Oh  g―Jihoon," Mingyu lunges, ecstasy taking all over him, his head raising and mouth forming oh's, releasing his come inside Jihoon.

 

Mingyu pants, his cock throbbing from all the action and pleasure. He pulled out his cock from Jihoon's hole, then climbing on the bed beside a ruined Jihoon.

 

Jihoon inched closer to him, leaving a peck on his lips. The older felt sore, but damn, that was... exhilarating.

 

Mingyu just lay silent, evening out his breath against the pillow. Right now, he didn't need words to say.

He stood up, the sore boy looking at him. He went to take a damp cloth and clean the other.

After cleaning up, he cuddled next to Jihoon, pulling the blanket over them, drifting off to sleep.

 

Jihoon was pretty sure he was in love with Mingyu then.

Mingyu didn't know about that, though, all he knew is that Jihoon is good (no matter how bad he was to other people.)

 

**_VIII_ **

 

"Seungcheol, holy fuck the noise was so fucking loud." Soonyoung whispers against Mingyu's apartment door. "I swear, he was fucking someone there."

 

"I can't believe that, Mingyu's such a good ass to even do that." Seungcheol mutters to him, fully aware that they're looking like creeps for having their ears pressed up against a door.

 

"Heck yeah, so good that he'd fucks anyone that tells him to." Soonyoung glares at Seungcheol, and finally letting the situation go.

Seungcheol shrugs.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: yay. What do you think? I'm sorry, I did a research about this yet I don't know, I might have made some mistakes.
> 
> I'm sorry for this TT i hope you enjoyed ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°) u dirty


End file.
